everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Oiseau Corbeau
'''Oiseau Corbeau '''is the daughter of a crow from Oz, as well as Monsieur de Corbeau from Le Corbeau et Le Renard Her destiny is to fly around and ruin a cornfield/bother scarecrows and farmers everywhere Character Personality Oiseau, or Ozzy, as she's know to some people, is the quintessential big sister. She's protective, warm, and kind, always looking out for other people's best interests. She dislikes being rude, dislikes snipping at people, and will go to great lengths to avoid doing such a thing. That's not to say she doesn't have a temper; in fact, the opposite is true. Much like her sister, Ozzy has a short fuse when it comes to her loved ones being taken advantage of. The fact that Deryn has to be tricked in order for her story to go forward infuriates Oiseau to no end. Ozzy is confident in herself and in how she lives her life. She's a firm believer in the Golden Rule, as well as living your life for yourself and not for anyone else. Upon hearing of Raven's rebellion, she knew that the younger girl was finally living her life for herself and not for anyone else's expectations. As a Teacher's Aide, she is just, but firm. The teacher who teaches Flight Class-ic usually lets Ozzy take over and teach the class, as she's getting up there in years and it's easier to let a whippersnapper do it. Ozzy teaches other flight-inclined students just how to fly, whether by transforming into her crow form, or by showing off with her fully grown wings. She doles out consequences and has no favorites; not even her sister gets a pass. Appearance Ozzy has deep brown skin and keeps her hair long and natural; she shops at thrift stores for the money aspect and has a general 50s/60s pin up vibe to her. Her hair is black and usually kept in a high ponytail. Ozzy wears a corset on the daily, keeping her waist to a trim 25 inches. She's been waist training and wearing corsets with a doctors supervision for years. She has large black wings that require most of her clothing to be altered, and she takes great pride in how shiny and powerful her wings are. Her wings began coming in during her own Legacy Year like Oiseau. Fairy Tale: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Basic Summary Girl gets sucked into a tornado and ends up in Oz, goes on a grand adventure and meets a scarecrow, a tin man and a cowardly lion on the way before eventually killing a witch. How Ozzy Ties Into It Ozzy is meant to bother Barley, or something. She returns to Oz in the summers for such bothering. Relationships Family Oiseau is close with all her family (Tori has no names for her parents), especially her sister Deryn. Mr. and Mrs Corbeau were often busy with their bauble/cheese shop, which left little Ozzy to watch over her baby sister. The two are very close and Ozzy will protect Deryn with her life. Friends TBA Pet Ozzy has no pets. Romance None. To elaborate: Ozzy dated a handsome bird in high school, the two seemingly the perfect couple. The kind of couple that everyone thinks is going to get married after high school and have a bunch of babies. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. She caught him cheating on her with another young crow, and she vowed to never fall in love again. This failed relationship made her avoid romance as a whole and put all her focus on her schoolwork and eventually her destiny and her position as a TA. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Land of Oz Category:The Fox and The Crow